Question: Jessica ate 3 slices of cake. Daniel ate 2 slices. If Jessica ate $\dfrac{3}{6}$ of the cake, what fraction of the cake is remaining?
Solution: If 3 slices represent $\dfrac{3}{6}$ of the cake, there must have been a total of 6 slices. $\text{fraction of cake remaining} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices remaining}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Together they ate 5 slices, which leaves 1 out of 6 slices remaining. There is $\dfrac{1}{6}$ of the cake remaining.